gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Plasma Goop
Plasma Goop is a recently discovered item that is thought to able to cure those who were converted into being Furries. Description The Goop is a bio-luminescent blue-green liquid substance. It is dropped when a Gamer is vaporized and is thought to be an essence of that Gamer. The goop is edible but allegedly tastes horrible, being the worst thing a person could taste. History It was discovered when the Furries began to produce their new Laser weapons intending to kill Gamers faster. A Gamer official was caught in an ambush and was bitten by a carrier Furry. However, he located some goop and by pure chance, chose to consume it. He appeared to be cured and reported the discovery to Gamer command, who grabbed a sample and took it in for analysis. Current Status The Goop is currently undergoing rigorous testing. Gamer scientists want to determine many different factors, such as if there's a time limit, effectiveness scale, and many others. When refined this substance has proved far more useful. They have advised not to use the goop and to use other methods until it is cleared, although certain divisions have, against orders, stockpiled the substance for medical use. However, it is very hard to collect as it is a highly volatile substance. As the discovery of this Goop is very recent, there is no information on its legality. Currently, Gamer scientists have found the following effects: * Temporarily cure for furry urges. (Ongoing, assumed temporary until further notice) * Sensory hallucinations (Particularly tastes and smells) * Visual hallucinations, similar in manner to LSD * Tumors (30% of subjects) (Temporary in 10% of test subjects) * Addictiveness (45% of test subjects are addicted) * Insanity * In some trials, death (When used when healthy or during Phase 1 Furriness) Vigorous testing is still underway, with new effects being discovered as the process unfolds. Giving the goop to a fallen gamer the goop will result in a public termination (See Addendum 5) Addendums Addendum 1 Approved By Dr. Normal Subject-One (1) Furry Date of Infection: Infected 2 days before. Symptoms: Suffers from Furry urges, and wearing cat ears Vials of Goop: 1 unrefined vial Hypothesis: If we use the goop, the infected will be cured with no consequences. Result: Completely disastrous. The subject now shows symptoms worse than anything we've ever seen. 7 people died. Researchers Note: Damn. Addendum 2 Approved by Dr. Normal Subject-Two (2) Furry Date of Infection: Infected 1 week before. Symptoms: Suffers from wearing cat ears and drawing Vials of Goop: 2 refined vials Hypothesis: If the goop is used, there will be worse symptoms, and death. Result: A temporary cure! Furry showed no symptoms for over a week then reverted to a lesser furry behavior. Researchers Note: Shocking, this could prove highly useful. Addendum 3 Approved By Dr. End Subject-Three (3) Furry Date of Infection: Infected 3 weeks before test. Symptoms: Fursuit, and furspeech. Vials of Goop: 2 refined vials. Hypothesis: If the goop is administered, Furry symptoms will die down. Result: Furry symptoms temporarily decreased! Showed signs of confusion. Currently hasn't reverted back. Researcher's Note: This could work. Addendum 4 Approved By Dr. End Subject-Four (4) Furry Date of Infection: 5 weeks before test. Symptoms: Fursuit, art, furspeech. Vials of Goop: 1 atomically purified vial, double-refined. Hypothesis: If we use the new, experimental Goop, symptoms may disappear entirely. Result: Total success! Showed no signs of Furry symptoms, and is showing only small signs of Furry alignment! Researchers Note: Almost ready for total deployment! Addendum 5 Approved By Dr. Normal Subject-Five (5) Fallen Gamer Turned Furry Date of Infection: 2 Weeks Ago Symptoms: Furry Urges, Chanting owo, cat ears, Frequent begging for a fursuit Vials of Goop-3 Refined Vials Hypothesis-If we give goop to a fallen gamer, they will become a gamer again Result: Disaster. Furry showed very advanced signs of furriness. It infected almost everyone in a 100 Yard radius into a furry. The subject is now roaming freely around Texas. Researchers Note- How the fu*k did this happen? Luckily, I was blasting Queen in my Headphones, but now look at all the owo graffiti on the walls! This is a huge disaster. Begging permission to do later testing in a sound-proof and bullet-proof room. Request excepted. Thank you, Dr. Normal, for suggesting this. I will see that you are to be promoted. -General Final Hope Addendum 6 Approved By Dr Normal Subject-Six (6) Fallen Gamer Turned Furry Date of Infection-Two Months Prior to testing Symptoms- Furry Urges, Chanting owo, drawing Furry Propaganda, wearing a fursuit, thinking they're a fox, makes furry noises and gestures, such as-Licking, Purring, biting, scratching with paws, growling, etc. Also is incapable of human speech, as subject seems to have grown a snout. Ears also seem to be growing on top of their head. Fursuit seems to be molding into subject, turning the subject into a living fursuit. Vials of Goop-One anti-furry nuke made out of unrefined goop, fired from about 400 Miles. Hypothesis-Maybe we could cure the subject to 2 week symptoms? Result-It worked better than we expected! Subject seems to be cured of all furry symptoms, and also takes a particular interest in S.C.P. Containment Breach. There now, though, seems to be a lake of goop where the subject was nuked. Researcher's Note-It worked! We now seem to have a infinite amount of goop in New Mexico, and we could just nuke furries to convert them! We're saved! We are now close to the Endgame! Addendum 7 Approved By Dr. End Subject-Seven (7) Fallen Gamer Turned Furry Date of Infection-Two Months Prior to testing Symptoms- Furry Urges, Chanting owo, drawing Furry Propaganda, wearing a fursuit, thinking they're a fox, makes furry noises and gestures, such as-Licking, Purring, biting, scratching with paws, growling, etc. Also is incapable of human speech, as subject seems to have grown a snout. Ears also seem to be growing on top of their head. Fursuit seems to be molding into subject, turning the subject into a living fursuit. Vials of Goop- 7 double refined purified vials of goop, one goop bath Hypothesis- Complete Cure? Result- It works! the subjects shows 0 symptoms that it previously has shown Researcher's Note- Were in endgame bois Category:Gamer's Alliance